


What Was Missing

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 8.18 Threads Coda, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Interlude Scene, Oneshot, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: After the events of Threads, Sam turns up at Daniel's house late at night, having nowhere else to turn. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I finished this. It's probably been half finished for about 4 years. The doc title is literally 'another sam/daniel I'll probably never finish'. But it's done! Short post Threads fluff, of the tooth rotting variety.

**Post 8.18 Threads Coda**

Sam hesitated before she knocked on the door, seeing that the lights were still on, and a shadow moving back and forth. She knew he was home, and awake still, even though it was after midnight. She hadn't expected him to be asleep, not after today. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the door and knocked, refusing to hesitate. The shadow paused, then a moment later the door swung open.

“Sam,” Daniel said quietly, looking her up and down. She was still in her army fatigues like she'd come right from base. She probably had. “Are you okay?”

“I…” she started, then trailed off, choking up as the events of the last several days cascaded through her mind, like his question had opened a floodgate.

“No,” she managed and her knees shook, then gave out. Only Daniel's quick reflexes and strong arms kept her from falling to the ground.

“Hey, shhh,” he whispered against her hair, scooping her up and kicking the door shut behind him as he carried her to the couch, settling in one corner and cradling her against his chest as he stretched his legs out. She curled tightly against him, sobbing, and he rubbed her back gently, letting her cry.

He'd been at the base late, catching up on everything that happened while he was gone. Jack had told him about Selmak, that Jacob had died, but somehow, Daniel knew there was more to Sam's tears tonight than the loss of her father. They had been closer, since Selmak, but it wasn't enough to cause this kind of devastation. Sam was too strong for that.

She cried for a long time, her fingers curled around Daniel's shirt, hardly aware of his arms around her. She cried until she didn't have any tears left, until she could focus again, breathing softly and trying to pull herself together.

“I'm sorry,” she said at last. “I know you've been through a lot the last few days too, I just…”

“No, Sam, it's okay,” Daniel assured, his arms tightening. “You know you can always come to me, no matter what.”

Sam sniffed, nodding. Daniel reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table and handed it over.

“Jack told me about your father,” he said quietly and she nodded.

“It's not just that, though,” she managed and Daniel nodded, running his fingers through her hair as she resettled against his chest, curling up with her head under his chin and a tissue clutched in one hand. Absently he tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them both.

“You can always tell me anything, you know that,” he whispered and she nodded, her hand tightening on his shirt as she took a deep breath.

“Pete found a house he wanted to buy,” she told him quietly. “He wanted to buy a house, plan the wedding, all this stuff I don't have time for and…I broke it off. I couldn't do it, it was just too much. I mean, the Jaffa rebellion, losing my dad, Anubis, Ba'al, the general, and then Pete wanting all that, I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend that I cared enough about him to do that.”

“What did Jack do this time?” Daniel sighed, not surprised that Jack was at least partially responsible for the tears. Sam stiffened against him, realising what she's said, but he didn't let her pull away. “Sam, come on, it's not like I don't know. What did he do?”

Daniel had known Sam had some kind of feelings for Jack for years, but it had never been brought up before. It was her life, after all, but if her feelings and Jack's behaviour were hurting her, Daniel was considering reconsidering his policy of staying out of it.

Sam relaxed after a moment and sighed, settling back against him. “There's this redhead that works in the base, I don't even know her name. I went to his house, after I broke it off with Pete, I just didn't know where else to go. She came out of the house while I'm standing there and I felt like such an idiot. So I went back to base and then my dad wasn't feeling well. A few hours later he was gone,” her voice hitched. A moment later she pulled away almost violently and rounded on him.

“And you!” she half shouted. “All that time I didn't know if you were alive or dead or where the hell you were! Again, Daniel, for the third time in the last two months!”

Daniel smiled and shrugged. “I'm like a bad penny, Sam, I always come back.”

“That doesn't mean I don't worry, you absolute ass,” Sam said, smacking him on the chest. “I have enough on my plate on a daily basis without wondering if you're going to stay dead, or Ascend and never come see me again, or if you're going to turn up in a month or two on the other side of the galaxy or naked in the SGC!”

Daniel chuckled. “I promise, next time one of your replicator duplicates runs me through and I'm stuck in between ascending and not, I'll give you a call,” he smiled and she stared at him, her mouth hanging open, before finally, after a long moment, she gave a chocked off laugh and collapsed against him again, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight.

“I hate you,” she smiled against his chest and she felt him chuckle.

“No you don't,” he said softly.

“No, I don't,” she agreed.

“I should go,” she mumbled a while later, after almost half an hour of comfortable silence. Daniel chuckled, tightening his arms around her.

“Sam, you're already asleep, I'm not letting you drive,” he said fondly, brushing his fingers through her hair. It was such a comfort to both of them just to have someone to hold and to be held, he didn't want to give it up yet and he knew she still needed it, even if she was being stubborn.

“Can't sleep on the couch,” she mumbled and Daniel smiled.

“Bed? I promise it's more comfortable than the time you crashed at my old place. They sold my mattress, so I had to get a new one,” he said softly and Sam chuckled, remembering that night.

It was after a particularly terrible mission, she and Daniel and Teal'c had gone to Daniel's apartment, and she and Daniel had consumed a bottle of tequila between them over the course of three hours. Daniel had drunkenly insisted she take his bed and he'd sleep on his sorry excuse for a couch. Teal'c, though still sober and able to drive, had remained, keeping watch throughout the night while they slept off their bender. Sam had woken up with a such a crick in her back she hadn't stopped complaining about it for weeks, once she got over the hangover.

“Okay,” she mumbled, curling against him as he stood, lifting her up and carrying her into his bedroom.

“I'll even keep my hands to myself,” he promised, tugging the covers back and setting her down before dropping to the floor to work off her heavy boots. He debated about her cargo pants for long enough that Sam cracked an eye open and saw the expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her pants, shoving them off and giving Daniel and eyeful of her long legs before she burrowed under the covers.

“Will you please get in here and go to sleep now?” she yawned and Daniel chuckled.

“Sure you don't want some sweats?” he asked as he took a change of clothes into the bathroom and tossed his shirt and jeans in the hamper, leaving the door mostly open while he brushed his teeth.

“Mmph,” was all the response he got from Sam, and when he flicked out the light and slid under the covers, she scooted into his arms and sighed, her cheek resting on his chest as one arm curled around him. She'd discarded her outer shirt and her bra, which Daniel had almost tripped over on his way back from checking the doors were locked and the lights were out, and only had her tank top and underwear on now. Hardly anything separated them, her tank top and his thin t-shirt and sweats, but Daniel was determined to keep his mind and hands from wandering.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair, watching her by the pale light from the streetlamp until he was sure she was deeply asleep, and only then did he let his eyes close and himself drift off.

* * *

Daniel blinked his eyes open, wondering what had woken him. He looked around, then down, smiling when he saw Sam's hair, wild and going every direction, tucked under his chin and her body pressed up against his.

“Daniel?” Sam mumbled and Daniel shifted, yawning as he reached up to brush her hair out of his face before he started sneezing.

“Hmm?”

“I wouldn't mind, you know,” she yawned, snuggling closer.

“Mind what?” Daniel asked, thought process entirely fuzzy. His bedroom was light, but not light enough for it to be much past 6am.

“If you didn't keep your hands entirely to yourself,” Sam mumbled against his shirt and Daniel blinked, wondering if he'd just heard her right.

“Sam-”

“What time is it?” Sam asked suddenly and Daniel squinted at the clock on the side table.

“6:03, why?”

“No thinking before 10am,” Sam said and Daniel stared at her for a long moment then sighed.

“I think it's entirely possible you know me just a bit too well,” he mumbled, scooting around a little and stretching the arm she'd been using as a pillow, shaking out his tingling hand.

“Of course I do,” she said, unperturbed at being dislodged. She simply turned over and curled across his chest entirely, her arms wrapped around him.

“What are you, a limpet?” he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and shifted so their legs tangled together. One hand slid up her back and under her tank top, onto bare skin. She only sighed, and Daniel didn't move his hand, enjoying the warmth of her skin on his.

“You asked me, on Vis Uban, remember?” she mumbled, and Daniel sighed. He did remember, he just liked to not remember. Amnesiac Daniel had been much more open to admitting just how attractive Samantha Carter really was. Daniel with memories remembered that she had feeling for Jack O'Neill. And had been engaged until twelve hours ago. Unconsciously his fingers traced a pattern on her spine.

“I remember,” he admitted quietly.

“Good,” Sam mumbled, already mostly asleep again.

“You said no,” Daniel reminded her gently and Sam hummed.

“I said nothing ever happened, not that nothing ever could,” she clarified. Daniel wasn't entirely sure she was even conscious of what her mouth was saying, so he just smiled, pulled her a little closer, and let himself go back to sleep.

The next time he woke, he was alone in his bed and his house smelled like coffee. He groaned, stretching, not really wanting to get out of bed, even though it was now past 11am. And by Sam's dictate he could think again, but he found he didn't really want to. He dragged himself up and through his morning routine before he wandered into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair.

Sam was cooking. And she'd taken him up on his offer of sweatpants finally. And she hadn't put her bra back on. He'd almost tripped over it again, but once glance at her chest would have been enough for him to know and he looked away quickly.

“Hey,” she said when she spotted him in the doorway. “Didn't know you had a waffle iron.”

“I have a waffle iron?” Daniel asked, blearily reaching for his favourite mug, sitting filled to the brim with steaming coffee, next to a second, half empty mug of peppermint tea.

“I think it must have been a second house warming gift, when you came back,” she said, not moving when he came to stand behind her and look over her shoulder at said waffle iron. In fact, when he was close enough, she leaned back against him gently and he adjusted his feet, bracing so he could take her weight and not tip over as she settled against his chest, as if it was something she did every morning.

“Did you find the frozen croissants?” he asked and she nodded, pointing to the oven. He looked, and sure enough they were on a tray inside, puffing up nicely and just starting to brown.

“Eggs?” she asked and Daniel shook his head, casually looping one arm around her and holding her steady as he took a drink of his coffee. He didn't want to risk spilling any on her shoulder. Sam smiled, checking the last waffle before carefully sliding it out and only a plate in the toaster oven to stay warm, all with Daniel's arm still loosely around her. She turned off the iron, then turned around, leaning back against the counter.

“Hi,” she said, smiling, and Daniel set his coffee mug down, out of the way as both his hands came to rest against the counter on either side of her hips.

“Hi,” he smiled. There was something around them, some shift in tension in the quiet morning. Then the oven timer pinged.

“Hold that thought,” Sam whispered, slipping out from between Daniel's arms and pulling out the tray of golden croissants, setting it on the stovetop. She carefully picked one up by the end and put it on a napkin before she returned to where she had been and Daniel returned his hands to the counter.

“So,” Daniel said. “You said no thinking before 10.”

“Mm,” Sam hummed, seemingly more interested in the pastry.

“It's after 11.”

“I know."

Daniel huffed. “So, you made coffee. And breakfast.”

“Your point?” Sam asked, barely containing her smirk.

“Samantha Carter, are you trying to seduce me?” Daniel asked, a grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer. Sam grinned as she looked up at him and pointedly took a bite out of the croissant.

“I don't know,” she said around the pastry. “Do I need to make an effort?” She chewed and swallowed. “Because I really wanted to take a day off and not really make an effort in anything, so-”

The rest of whatever she was going to say was cut off by a kiss that was more smile than anything as she giggled and Daniel threaded one hand into her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her properly. She tasted like butter and flaky pastry and Sam and Daniel's heart soared. This was what he'd been missing for so long, what he'd never been able to figure out.

There were going to be ramifications, of course. They were them. Daniel had just come back from a second brush with ascension after having been killed by Sam's replica, her father had just died and she'd just broken up with her fiancée. Not to mention the whole Jack issue. But, those were thoughts for another day. For now, Sam was smiling, and pushing him back toward his bedroom, and Daniel wasn't going to examine any of it too closely. He decided thinking could wait until Monday.


End file.
